This invention relates generally to a mixing device, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a liquid mixing device for mixing liquid chemicals that are difficult to mix into a homogeneous solution.
Heretofore, there have been various prior art mixing devices and apparatus which mix liquids and solids in a tank and discharge the mixture from the mixing tank. Also, there are prior art devices which provide floats for floating a mixing means on top of the liquid level so that the mixing means rises and falls as the liquid level changes in the mixing tank.
None of the prior art mixing devices recognize the problem of mixing different types of liquids such as liquid chemicals which are difficult to mix and tend to rapidly separate into different liquid levels in a mixing tank. Again, none of the prior art devices provide means for drawing unmixed liquids at different levels in the tank into a mixing and circulating pump where they are mixed therein and recirculated back into the mixing tank for providing a homogeneous solution of the liquids.